Trust
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Diana Fowley and Scully have a fight, after Diana forces Scully to leave the F.B.I. However Diana does not know that trust & the power of love will always win. Not finished yet.
1. chapter 1

"Agent Scully" Diana said coldly, as she stepped in front of her, blocking her from walking further on. "Agent Fowley" Scully moaned. "Leave.." Diana said looking straight into Scully's eyes. "Excuse me?!" Scully replied bitterly. "Leave the x files, in fact leave the F.B.I, and dont come back, Mulder deserves more, than someone who doesn't believe in his work" Diana said not stopping for a breath of air. "I'm sorry, but I..I have to go" Scully said quickly trying to ignore Diana's glare. "Your dad would be disappointed with you, he wanted you to become a doctor not a person who searches for aliens" Diana said with a smirk on a face "Didn't he call you Starbuck? What did you call him again-" She got cut off by Scully's hand hitting her in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM!" Scully shouted.

The fight that had took place caused many faces to turn to them and look at them with disgust. Diana was on the floor with Scully trying to pull her hair out. Diana screamed, just as Scully's nails digged into her skin.

Skinner came running, close behind was Mulder with wide eyes. "Break it up!" Skinner shouted. Diana flipped Scully onto the floor and was now holding her arms down. "Agent Fowley!" Skinner grabbed her arm and pulled her up, then pushed her back. Mulder held Diana's shoulder "What happened?" he asked, totally ignoring Scully. Skinner walked up to Scully handing out his arm. "Agent Scully, are you alright? I know this wasn't you, I know you too well" He said as she grabbed his hand and nodded. Scully stood glancing over at Diana and Mulder. Mulder was nodding, yet he looked angry and confused. He turned around, and saw Scully looking at him. He still looked angry and confused. _What did she tell him?!_ Scully thought. She glared at Diana and Mulder noticed it.

Mulder stomped over to her "Well..Is this jealous Scully or is it bitch Scully?" Mulder angrily said. "What the hell Mulder?! What are you talking about!?" Scully replied annoyed. "Diana told me everything. You punching her after she said, that she was sorry for whatever she said to you" he argued back. Scully couldn't believe it, that bitch told him a lie. "Mulder, whatever she told you was a lie, she never said that" Scully said. "Oh please, Scully you've always hated her, and everybody can see the glare you give her" he nearly shouted back but could see Skinner glaring at him.

"Agent Mulder, enough" Skinner interrupted. "I cant believe you Scully, I trusted you, all I wanted was for you to trust Diana" he pointed at Diana. "I can't do that if she forces me to leave the x files, oh wait no the F.B.I" Scully replied coldly. Diana came up behind Mulder. "What?" Mulder asked.

 _Updating soon :)_


	2. the fight pt 2

"It was Diana who started this in the first place, she forced me to leave the F.B.I Mulder"Scully explained. Mulder shook his head "I dont know who to believe" he said. "Fox, you know me" Diana said holding his shoulder. Scully glared at Diana "Not anymore" Scully replied coldly before adding on "Diana has brainwashed you Mulder"

Skinner stood there awkwardly before noticing all the other agents were looking and whispering to each other. _give them space_ he told himself. "All right back off, nothing to see here" Skinner said to the other agents. The other agents glanced at each other and walked away. Skinner sighed _this is never going to end_.

Diana smiled and looked at Mulder "Mulder do you honestly think I would do this" she said grasping Mulder's hand. Mulder pushed her hand away. "Diana, you left me..why would i believe you now?" Mulder questioned her. Scully weakly smiled her Mulder is coming back. Diana saw her smile.

Mulder stood there frozen waiting for a response from either of them. But before he could break the silence, Diana lept forward. Diana lept forward and kissed him, leaving Scully upset, and angry. Muldr and Diana were still kissing, until Scully turned away. Mulder stepped backwards, away from Diana, but still faced her.

"Scully" Mulder whispered but when he turned to face Scully..she was gone


End file.
